


Contagious

by FangsScalesSkin



Series: Contagious [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: (it's mild), (unless teeth falling out squicks you), Anal Sex, Body Horror, But only in the most loose sense of the word, Gags, M/M, Mild Blood, No rescas AU, Not A Game AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sickfic, This fic exists to give Gordon sharp teeth and have him fuck Benrey a lot, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsScalesSkin/pseuds/FangsScalesSkin
Summary: It's a bit too late after Gordon notices he's changing, but he knows it has to be Benrey's fault.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Contagious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938514
Comments: 40
Kudos: 418





	Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> Look [over here](https://twitter.com/sutamasquensfw/status/1294405414294097920) for a great drawing of the bit where Benrey puts his thumb in Gordon's mouth! Thanks again to Masque for the art/writing trade, I love it!
> 
> Additional note, 29/09/2020: I've reworked the fic slightly to better fit with the sequel. Changed a few lines here and there but nothing extremely major.

Benrey had insisted before they fucked that there was no way he could carry human STDs because, duh, he  _ wasn't  _ human. Gordon thought he was talking shit and didn’t take it seriously, because aliens didn’t exist  _ of course.  _ It was probably just the guy’s weird way of saying he didn’t have any STDs. Benrey was a (regrettably hot) weirdo who kept joking about not being human all the time, that’s all. Nothing to think too hard about before getting dicked down.

Now he realises he  _ really  _ should have. He's feeling like absolute shit and he didn't eat anything weird lately, he’s even managing a good sleep cycle, so he’s choosing to blame Benrey instead. Like, what if he DID actually pass something on to Gordon? It’s easy to blame him, Gordon doesn’t even really like Benrey, even if he makes Gordon laugh like a braying donkey sometimes, and manages to be enough of his type even with his weird features and gamer bro nonsense that Gordon took him up on one of his crude come-ons at the tail end of a dry spell worse than the desert around Black Mesa. 

In Gordon’s defence he had been really, really pent up. And the sex turned out to be really, really good. He’d caught Benrey out by surprise with a “yeah, sure” to Benrey’s latest dumb comment about wanting a closer look at his ass, arranged to meet Benrey later outside Gordon’s place (like hell he wanted his coworkers seeing him leaving with Benrey), and led Benrey up to his modest one-bedroom apartment so he could pound Gordon into his own mattress.

It’s several days later, and Gordon is still feeling flushed thinking about it despite his own terrible judgement and how much he wishes he had pulled out a condom. His insides feel kind of… Hot. Not in a good way, either. It’s not summer but he’s sweating, and his mouth is alternating between dry and producing excess saliva that he has to swallow thickly. He considers texting Benrey (after Benrey added himself to Gordon’s contacts without even asking) to tell him that his stupid fucking dick is after making Gordon sick. Then he realises that Benrey would text back with something stupid about how Gordon was gagging for it a few days ago, or having withdrawal symptoms from his cock or any of a list of other inane nonsense.

Gordon decides instead to heat and scarf down a ready meal, have an aspirin and a glass of water, and lie back down in bed.

-

When he wakes up god knows how many hours later, he’s soaked in sweat and shivering, so, yup, he has a fever. He staggers to the bathroom and squints at himself in the mirror. His eyes look kind of… The whites of his eyes have a slight yellowish tinge. Can you develop jaundice over the course of a night’s sleep? 

Some furious googling reveals that a fever and chills can be symptoms of jaundice, and his muscles kind of twinge a bit when he moves, too. He’s not a medical doctor so he has no idea if rapid onset jaundice is possible like this, but it seems to match. His jaw kind of hurts too, which isn’t a symptom, but that could just be stress. He has a lot to be stressed about.

-

It isn’t just stress. After another cobbled together meal and glass of water and dipping in and out of sleep, tossing and turning in his bed, he wakes to find several of his teeth loose. What the fuck. 

Gordon stands in front of the bathroom mirror, ignoring his yellowing eyes, and can’t stop himself from waggling the loosest tooth back and forth, one of his lateral incisors. It falls out. 

Slowly, half unwilling to examine further, but needing to know more, Gordon pokes at the hole left behind. There’s something  _ sharp.  _ He leans in to the mirror, tilts his head and opens wide. The tip of a new tooth gleams where his incisor had fallen out.

He’s having a nightmare, he’s got to be. Teeth falling out is a common nightmare, right? Dental trauma, whatever. Never mind that he’s never had that before.

He pokes and prods at the rest of the loose teeth, with hands shaky from both fear and fever, finding a few more ready to fall out. He probably shouldn’t pull them out, but he does. Underneath each one is a new, pointy tooth waiting to grow in properly. He thinks of Benrey’s sharp smile. He  _ thought  _ Benrey was into body mods or some shit and that’s why his teeth were sharp. Considering the alternative was literally impossible - as far as Gordon knew - it was a pretty sensible assumption! Or so he thought!!

Gordon’s too keyed-up to go back to sleep now. He’s pinched himself several times and confirmed that it’s not a nightmare inspired by his last trip to the dentist. It’s sure as fuck not  _ jaundice _ , he’s pretty certain of that. Before his teeth started falling out, he wasn’t sure what the hell was going on or if it was some normal STD he should be kicking Benrey’s ass for, but now he’s convinced that Benrey is actually to blame. There’s something utterly bizarre going on and the only connecting factor is that weird asshat. The new, sharp teeth starting to line Gordon’s jaw are too much to be a coincidence. 

Even freaking out about his teeth, Gordon is still famished and extremely thirsty. He devours a sandwich and drinks two glasses of water, then stares blankly down at his hands. It’s then he notices his nail beds are darker than usual. That’s a minor issue compared to his teeth falling out and the fever still wracking his body, though. Should he go to a doctor? He probably can’t go to a doctor. Spontaneous tooth growth seems like anomalous bullshit that a doctor couldn’t do anything about. What if he got reported to the government? Was Area 51 real? He’d  _ thought  _ that was a garbled up rumour about Black Mesa, but he thought a lot of other things too that were apparently incorrect. Aliens! In New Mexico! Working as security guards! 

Gordon ends up pacing around his apartment before tiring himself out and wrapping himself up in a blanket and trying to watch TV. It’s hard to follow the plot of any shows, though, with his thoughts drifting off into either stress spiralling or delirious nonsense as his fever picks up again. He ends up passing out on the couch.

-

When he wakes he feels less achy, and the sun is up. He checks the time on his mobile and sees it’s 3pm the next day. Jesus, he slept for ages. Gordon rouses himself, wondering if his fever has broken properly because he doesn’t feel that bad anymore, and goes to brush his teeth.

Oh. His teeth. Somehow, he’d forgotten.

The brushing dislodges several more of his “old” teeth despite how gentle he tries to be, and he spits them out with a swirl of blood that the water washes down the drain. Gordon bares his teeth to the mirror. The first few of the “new” teeth have grown quickly while he slept, moving perfectly into place. His mouth looks like a steel trap with half the spikes broken. He catches himself in the eye, and his sclera are a bright unnatural yellow. Gordon finishes brushing his teeth, turns off the water, and lays his head against the cold sink countertop.

Benrey has some  _ fucking explaining  _ to do.

-

_ Benrey. Get over here right fucking now. This is not a request for sex. _

Text sent, Gordon lies down on the couch and stares up at the ceiling, wondering how his life has become such a shitshow. Apparently aliens are real now! He’s turning into one! How is it fair for this to happen to him? He’s a physicist, for god’s sake, not some stereotypical mad scientist mixing goo up in a lab and chugging it to see what it does. 

He doesn't get long to contemplate his woes, however. There's a distinctive knock on the door not five minutes later. Weird that he got here so fast, but Gordon appreciates the haste. Next thing he knows he’ll be finding out that there’s such thing as alien teleportation technology or some shit. Gordon sighs, stands up and goes over to open the door.

Benrey shuffles in, beaming.

"Heyyyyy. Couldn't get enough of Benrey, huh?"

"Did you do this to me," Gordon says flatly, baring his teeth and pointing at them.

Benrey's eyes go wide, and he whistles.

"Woah. No, not on purpose bro. Didn't even know that could happen. Daaaamn. Dick too bomb for your feeble human body."

"Benrey. If you’re really a  _ fucking alien _ like you keep saying," Gordon spits out, "you had better be able to undo this shit! Tell me you can undo this shit?!"

"Don't think so." Benrey scratches his head. "I didn't even know that could happen. Never fucked a human before. Guess I dicked you down so hard I straight up rearranged your genetic code."

Gordon can't help it. He shrieks. 

"Hey!! Whoa, whoa. Bud. Calm down. You look, like, really good. I wanna give you a big messy smooch."

"Not helping, Benrey!!"

Benrey rolls his eyes and hums, opening his mouth to let a cloud of blue stuff wash out, wreathing Gordon like smoke. Gordon manages to stay angry right until he has to breathe in. He sways in place and nearly falls over, muscles weak after his fever. What the hell? Benrey darts over and catches him. 

"Little bit of Black Mesa Sweet Voice for you, my man. Don't wanna let you hurt yourself or me. We're gonna sit right down over here." Benrey steers him over to the couch, and arranges them so his arm is around Gordon's shoulder.

"Fuck you," Gordon sighs.

"You wish. Mmm." Benrey leans in and breathes out through his nostrils like a bull, then in deeply. "You  _ smell  _ good too. I don't get what the big deal is."

"Stop being a creep for one second." Gordon can feel a flush inching up the back of his neck with every moment Benrey has his face so close. The stupid idiot is too hot.

"Not being a creep. 'S a compliment. My best bud just got even hotter than before, major glow-up."

"I’m not your best bud. And! I'm not supposed to look like this! With these fucking teeth! And eyes! I'm a human, not some weird alien monster! Jesus Christ!"

"Not anymore," Benrey growls, grinning suddenly, and god help him, it makes a shiver go down Gordon's spine and his body heat up almost as much as the fever did. "Besides, if you're so mad, wanna make out about it? Even let you bite my lip open. You'll feel better."

Gordon growls back at him and catches his face, pulling him into a brutal kiss, sucking and biting at Benrey's lower lip and relishing the tang of blood. It does actually make him feel kind of better, is the fucked up thing. Kissing Benrey is a dumb idea but he’s angry and horny, and making Benrey bleed satisfies a base desire he didn’t even know he had. 

He pulls back to gasp for breath and lick his lips and notices that Benrey bleeds blue, like a horseshoe crab. He’s also grinning like a fucking shark. Gordon’s gaze flicks down and he sees Benrey is sporting half a chub already. When he looks back up, Benrey’s lip has already healed. How the hell didn’t he notice Benrey’s blood is blue? 

He opens his mouth to make a remark but anything smart he might have said is tackled out of the way by Benrey panting and what that does to Gordon’s brain. “You liked that?” 

“Hell yeah. Let’s go again. If I stick my tongue in your mouth you won’t bite it, please?” Benrey leans back into Gordon’s personal space, making what Gordon thinks are supposed to be puppy dog eyes. “Or just let a bro know beforehand.”

“Alright.” 

He still bites and scrapes his teeth against Benrey’s lip since that’s open season, and he finds he likes the coppery taste. He probably shouldn’t so much, it’s either a sign that there’s something wrong with him as a person or that his current "sickness" is doing more to him than the obvious physical changes, but it’s hard to resist. Especially when Benrey moans as he’s bitten. When Gordon releases his lower lip, Benrey licks the bitemarks and then Gordon’s lips, and then his tongue is pressing in and Gordon opens his mouth to accept it. Fuck, Benrey’s tongue is long, and thick. He almost feels more like he’s being face-fucked than made out with. He’d probably let Benrey face-fuck him, too. The thought makes heat pool in his stomach and a muffled moan escape his lips.

That’s how one angry kiss turns into a whole make-out session, and Gordon ends up horizontal on the couch with Benrey pinning him down. His glasses have gotten lost somewhere along the way, and Gordon blinks when he realises he can see perfectly without them. Okay, so there’s one upside to what’s going on. (Aside from Benrey being so into it that he keeps telling Gordon how hot he looks.) His intent to wrestle some sort of solution out of the monster-alien-thing he’s making out with - he’s really making out with a fucking alien, huh - has also kind of gotten lost along the way. It’ll be back later and he’ll feel like a total idiot probably but right now he’s way too horny to really care, and Benrey’s got a leg pressed between Gordon’s thighs so it’s easy to rut his rational thoughts away.

Like the ones about how this all started when Benrey fucked him, so Gordon definitely shouldn’t do that again.

“Wanna fuck you silly,” Benrey groans, big clawed hands clutching at Gordon’s waist, and oh god he felt his own dick twitch at that. “Gordon F-Fuckman.”

“Please shut the fuck up.”

“Shut up and fuck?” Benrey says hopefully.

“Yeah, shut the fuck up and fuck me.”

Benrey giggles and then tears - literally, tears - Gordon’s pyjama pants off him. Gordon makes a noise of annoyance, and then another when Benrey catches Gordon’s hand, humming to himself, and lets out a dark orange bubble which pops against his hand, covering it in slimy goop. He’s going all in with his weird alien stuff. Gordon’s really too horny to care that much, aside from grimacing at the warm slick feel of the goop on his hand.

“What the hell, man?! What was that for?”

“Better prep yourself for my huge cock, bro. Don’t want to tear you apart with my massive meat.”

"It's a miracle my dick hasn't shrivelled up and fallen off with all the dumb shit you say," Gordon mutters, but does as Benrey suggested, taking his slicked up fingers and sitting back to prep his ass. Benrey is bigger than average even if it's not as big as his bragging, so Gordon takes his time to make sure he's stretched and slick and ready. Last time he had lube but the weird orange stuff works pretty well. It warms him up inside, too. Then the warmth keeps spreading…

"Hey Benrey? Whaaat was that stuff?"

Benrey blinks slowly, the same dark orange colour dribbling from the side of his mouth. "Rust means lust."

"Oh." Oh. Yep. He feels it alright. A tingly heat radiating inside him. His cock stiffens the more the feeling spreads. He swallows an embarrassing whimper; Benrey doesn’t need more material to tease him with. "J-just, fuck me already."

Benrey doesn't need to be told twice. He pushes into Gordon with a hiss, and Gordon barely suppresses a squeak at being unceremoniously filled. Panting, he holds on to Benrey's shoulders as Benrey starts off fucking him slowly. He doesn't even mind when Benrey licks his cheek, more rust-coloured slime flowing down from Benrey's tongue. Gordon turns his head to kiss and nip at him, biting down on Benrey's lip when Benrey doesn't pick up the pace fast enough for his liking.

"Come on. Fuck me properly." 

“What’s the rush, bro.” Benrey pins him, rocking leisurely in and out of Gordon, and kisses him sloppily with tongue, leaving Gordon to swallow some of Benrey’s weird drool with its ‘lust’ effects. Turns out swallowing it makes him really sensitive, and his lips tingle with how much of it ends up on him while Benrey kisses him over and over like he can’t get enough of Gordon.

By the time Benrey picks up the pace, Gordon is half out of his mind, his cock leaking precum on his stomach, and he’s deliberately shoving himself down on Benrey’s cock for more friction. Benrey seems to have just changed his mind suddenly, but Gordon can’t complain when it means finally getting pounded like he wants. Gordon bites and licks Benrey's neck when he can reach, leaving hickeys and bitemarks, and huffs in the strangely appealing scent of Benrey when he can't. He gets a hand between the two of them to jerk himself off, and comes with a long moan that he forgets to silence.

Gordon lies there, thoughts a pleasant empty buzz, until Benrey comes inside him with a moan of his own followed by some mumbled gamer nonsense that Gordon ignores for the sake of not ruining his afterglow. The warmth of Benrey’s cum filling his ass is kind of pleasant too, although there’s some part of his brain mostly muffled by the afterglow that’s telling him it’s a bad idea. He manages to ignore it until Benrey grins down at him and mentions “another dose of alien jizz flavoured Powerade tee emm for my best bro”. First Gordon just groans at the awful phrasing and then realisation hits him like a bucket of ice cold water.

Gordon sits up so hard he almost gives himself a concussion from knocking heads against Benrey. Fuck. The one thing he told himself he was supposed to  _ not  _ do. Horny past Gordon has a lot to answer for.

“Uh. Bathroom. Be back soon.”

Gordon goes to the toilet and then douches with a grimace and goes to the toilet again and cleans up after and slaps himself in the face for thinking with his cock instead of his brain. Hopefully not leaving Benrey’s cum up his ass this time will help prevent his whole  _ turning into an alien monstrosity  _ situation from getting worse.

Gordon quickly discovers it didn’t help. The feverish feeling from earlier comes back with a vengeance when he’s halfway back to the couch, and he curls up into a shivery ball on one end. 

Benrey seems confused and maybe even concerned - of course, he hadn’t seen how awful Gordon had been earlier, when he could only barely keep himself upright and awake, and the guy isn’t that much of a shithead - and he pats and smoothes Gordon’s hair and makes vague shooshing noises and generally does a rubbish but strangely endearing attempt at comforting him. Gordon tries to remind himself that this is Benrey’s fault, as much as he’s aware Benrey didn’t seem to have a firm grasp of actions having consequences. Or understand that he shouldn’t go sticking his alien dick in places when he doesn’t know if he’s even compatible with humans, Jesus fuck. Alright, Gordon did agree fairly enthusiastically to fuck again, so the fault here is more 50% 50%. The hair petting does make the pain feel less bad when it hits, at least.

This time it’s his fingers along with his jaw, and he whimpers and clutches his hands to his chest and tries not to imagine his fingers or his whole hand falling off. His nails push out one by one along with the last of his ‘human’ teeth falling out, and it’s quicker than expected but still excruciating. 

When the pain finally subsides and the feverish warmth recedes again, Gordon spits his old teeth out on the ground and looks at his hands. The only difference he can see is his nails have been replaced by sharp, dark claws. Which isn’t  _ great  _ but it’s kind of a relief that it’s not anything worse. He flexes his hands and they feel pretty normal.

He spares a look at Benrey and finds him staring right back at Gordon, chewing on his lip and with a blue tinge to his cheek that Gordon can now recognise as a blush.

“That looked uhhh, pretty fucked up my man. Those claws are epic though.”

“Thanks…?” Gordon looks away from Benrey because the obvious appreciation for his new features makes him feel weird. He’s too tired to be mad about it. “I. Actually didn’t want this to happen at all? I wanted the opposite? To keep being a vanilla-ass human with no extras for my entire life? But I should have remembered to keep it in my pants and not fuck you if I was serious about that, I guess!” 

Gordon can almost hear the gears turning in what passes for Benrey’s brain and is expecting something ridiculous to come out of his mouth. He waits.

“Every time I fuck you it’ll make you change more? Dope.” Sure enough, Benrey manages to be not just completely insensitive but downright  _ eager  _ . Gordon facepalms and muffles a scream with his hands. Benrey joins in with a low monotone ‘Aaaaaaaaa’ for god knows what reason. Eventually Gordon gets himself under control enough to reply without flipping out. 

“I mean thanks for the sympathy but I don’t actually want this, Benrey! What do you think will happen if Black Mesa finds out about this? Shit. I bet they’ll capture me for experiments. Proof of alien life! And it’s a researcher who already has a terrifying legally binding employment contract with them!” 

Benrey pats him on the shoulder in another bewildered attempt at sympathy.

“It’s super not actually a big deal. They don’t really pay attention. I’ve been a guard for ages and they didn’t notice shit. Just wear a face mask and tinted sunglasses, idk.”

“Huh.” Grudgingly, Gordon has to admit he has a point. He thinks about it for a long moment. “I’ll try it. I guess. If they didn’t notice mister ‘oh yeah I’m not human lol’ over here they must be pretty damn unobservant. I’m still not fucking happy about it, but at least my life isn’t over.”

“Right on.” Benrey bumps their shoulders together. “Gonna have to clip those sick claws tho. Shame, that. They’ll probs grow back quick enough. Mine do.” Benrey looks around the room and shrugs. “I don’t get why you’re so mad about it, nobody’s gonna notice. And you. Um. This is pretty gay of me but you’re super hot like this.” 

"Thanks?" Gordon tries not to feel even a little flattered by that but kind of fails. "I'm not going to fuck you again until I know you haven't accidentally ruined my  _ entire life _ , though."

"Fffffuck. Ok, fine." Benrey sighs out a moody green bubble. "I'm telling you man, they won't notice shit."

-

Somehow Benrey was right, they didn't notice shit. The only awkward thing was finding an unused corner to eat his lunch in, but there were plenty of weird corners in Black Mesa and he found one with a camera blind spot, too. It’s almost disappointing how completely unobservant his coworkers are.

Benrey is as smug about it as expected but mostly responds by dialling up the comments about Gordon's new look. Apparently he's really,  _ really  _ into it since during the week while Gordon’s at work Benrey keeps sending attempted sexts in various levels of both coherence and eroticism most of which revolve in some way around Gordon's claws or teeth.

"wna lik btweem yr claws" fucking no thanks.

"bite me" insult or come-on? Gordon just doesn't know.

"want yr teef in my neck" ok, that one, that starts living in Gordon's head rent free. 

He's accepting he does sort of have a thing for biting Benrey viciously, he keeps thinking of Benrey's lip splitting open under his teeth and the taste of his blood and it does some  _ things  _ to him. God, that's fucked up. But Benrey can take anything he dishes out and he  _ keeps sending texts about it  _ after Gordon absently sent back a "nice" to the one about Benrey's neck.

It also makes him feel kind of better about his whole situation. So he doesn’t know how to change back, and probably won’t ever if he’s not willing to hand himself in to become a research subject, and god knows what Black Mesa would do with  _ that  _ opportunity. But at least he can take out his frustrations - sexual and otherwise - on Benrey. One small step for man, one giant leap for Gordon’s dick. It’s worth it for how Benrey moans and shudders beneath him when Gordon fucks him doggy style while biting into his shoulder. If Gordon wakes up the next day and examines the way his tongue lolls out an extra inch, well, it’s not the end of the world, is it? He notes down to himself that biting Benrey and accidentally ingesting some of his blood has the same transformative effects as  _ other  _ bodily fluids.

Every time Gordon starts to think “maybe this has gone far enough”, Benrey sends on another message and Gordon convinces himself that one more time is fine, it’s not like he can change back anyway, and besides, he’s horny and Benrey is eager. Gordon has regrettably realised that he finds Benrey hot despite how much of a freak he is, and not just that but he’s hot and  _ available  _ and keeps giving Gordon ideas, and that’s enough for Gordon’s good sense to take a back seat to his libido with alarming frequency. The more positive attention Benrey gets the more eager he becomes, too. It’s a feedback loop. A feedback loop of fucking a literal alien and turning more and more into one afterwards. Gordon’s life is a horny trainwreck. Whoops, the train driver was too horny, now he’s going straight off the rails.

The latest text (now that he’s managed to decipher it) is about wanting to fuck Gordon’s mouth and have him open wide so Benrey can get a good look at his fangs while fucking him. Honestly something must be shaken loose in his brain because he imagines Benrey praising him for being good and sucking his cock, and pops a boner so sudden he has to hide in the men’s room to jerk off as quietly as possible.

He texts back a “need a gag to keep my mouth open, don’t want to bite your dick off by accident” and all he gets back is a “lmaoooo sure”. Then 2 hours later a screenshot of a shipping confirmation email for an o-ring gag and the words “bet ur gonna drool 4 my meat” and it’s only by virtue of the painfully unsexy phrasing that Gordon avoids another boner. 

That’s how a few days later Gordon ends up back in his living room, on his knees, with Benrey telling him he looks just as good as he remembers. The praise is definitely getting to him no matter how weirdly Benrey delivers it. Benrey is getting to him in general. He’s surprisingly tolerable so long as they’re fucking, and Gordon’s ego is strongly in favour of the constant stream of compliments and how completely thirsty the guy seems to be for him. It’s weird to look back on some of the bizarre stuff Benrey said in the past that annoyed him and realise it was either an inept attempt at a come-on or a smokescreen to stop Gordon noticing how huge his crush was.

It’s completely obvious now when he strokes Gordon’s chin with a surprisingly gentle claw.

“C’mon bro. Open up. Wanna give you an examination, make sure it’s all good here before I whip my cock out.”

Gordon rolls his eyes but opens his mouth, letting Benrey stick his fingers in and run them up his teeth and along the points, and press down on his tongue before running his fingers down around the tip, and rub up and down the inside of his cheeks. It’s weirdly intimate despite being the precursor to Benrey’s cock in his mouth.

Benrey seems to be satisfied with whatever he was looking for, and rests his fingers back on Gordon's tongue. Before he can take them away again, Gordon leans in and sucks on his fingers, curling his tongue around them, watching Benrey's face. The sharp breath Benrey takes and the accompanying blush are reward enough for Gordon to smirk around his fingers before he pulls off.

"Satisfied?"

"Hell fffffucking no. Fuck. Where'd I put that gag."

Gordon sits back on his haunches and smirks some more while Benrey searches through his pockets. It’s satisfying to fluster Benrey. A fun little bit of revenge for all the times Benrey annoyed or baffled the hell out of him before. He can see a little bit of pink-purple drool - Sweet Voice, he called it - dripping from the corner of Benrey’s mouth as he snatches looks back at Gordon, and wonders what that translates to. 

When Benrey finds the gag, Gordon kneels up obligingly to let him fit it. It’s thicker than he expected and covered in a layer of rubber his teeth can bite into a little, but he still feels kind of exposed wearing it. His tongue feels big in his mouth, trapped behind the gag, and he’s going to be drooling while he’s sucking Benrey off, unable to say anything except to tap Benrey’s leg if he wants to signal to slow down or stop, and it’s as mortifying as it is hot. Gordon can feel his face heating up with a flush.

“Oh shit oh fuck. That’s. Gonna have to write you a ticket. For being way too hot. Illegal hotness.” Benrey can’t seem to take his eyes off Gordon’s face, and he pats Gordon’s hair and it’s so simple but it makes Gordon all the more eager to get started. 

"Be a good Gordon and open wide, please and thank you," Benrey says with a grin and pats Gordon’s hair again. Gordon snorts a little because he has no option but to open wide. Then Benrey's pants and underwear come off and fuck, that's his cock at mouth level, a little moisture beading at the tip. Gordon's pants start feeling tight all of a sudden and he looks up at Benrey pleadingly. 

Benrey takes half a step forward and rubs his cock over Gordon's lips, and Gordon swallows and makes a garbled "cuhm nnn" at him. Thank fuck that Benrey can't keep up the teasing, and the next moment he starts to slowly feed Gordon his cock inch by inch. 

"Good Gordon. Looking very good with my uh, dick all up in your mouth. Epic 'n all." Gordon responds with a swallow, and Benrey curses and pulls a bit on his hair and slides in as far as he can before the o-ring gag gets in the way. It's pretty far but stops before hitting the back of Gordon's throat. Gordon is silently thankful he won't have to worry about controlling his gag reflex. 

Benrey rests his hand on Gordon's hair and pats him mindlessly while Gordon bobs up and down on Benrey's cock. The gag makes it more difficult to hollow his cheeks and suck, and Gordon  _ knows  _ he's drooling everywhere. It's a little embarrassing but a lot hot. Then Benrey takes charge and speeds up, and Gordon is finally getting the face-fucking he wanted. 

It's good enough that Gordon's thoughts quiet down and take a backseat to sucking Benrey's cock, to the babbled praise coming from up above him, and to scrabbling to undo his fly so he can jerk himself off. He's even horny enough to tune out when Benrey says something baffling that would make him wheeze a laugh usually. The word "Powerade" might have been mentioned but Gordon ignores it in favour of the feeling and taste of Benrey's cock on his tongue. He has enough focus to get a hand around his own cock while the other hand clutches at Benrey's thigh. Benrey holds Gordon's hair tight and draws back slightly and then shoves his hips forward again, using Gordon's mouth as he likes. Gordon moans.

It's overwhelming in the  _ best  _ way. They'll have to do this again. Soon. Especially since Benrey doesn't last as long as Gordon would want, coming with a ragged pant and a hand twisting in Gordon's hair after only a few minutes. Gordon swallows, but some of Benrey's cum still dribbles out of the side of his open mouth along with his drool. It's filthy and amazing. He fucks his own fist until he comes, eyes closed as he listens to Benrey call him hot and good. That might be what tips him over the edge.

Next thing he knows, hands are gently undoing the gag and removing it from his mouth. He blinks and stretches out his jaw, and looks up to see Benrey looking down at him with soft eyes and a lopsided grin.

"Great. Great job. 10/10. Very good. GOTY." He pats Gordon's hair and Gordon feels his face heat up. Benrey helps him to his feet and then stares at him, eyes occasionally darting elsewhere before coming to rest back staring at Gordon, seemingly thinking something through. He grabs Gordon's hand. "Cuddles for best bro Benrey please?"

Oh, well. Gordon is feeling fuzzy and tired and sated, so that's easy to answer. "Sure, bud." Not thinking too hard about it, he leads Benrey to his bedroom to cuddle properly and get a nap in. He hasn't done it with him any of the last few times, but it feels right. Benrey curls up around him, spooning him, breathing quiet whether he's asleep or not - does Benrey even sleep? - and it's a testament to how comfortable Gordon has started to get with his fuck buddy that he drifts off.

It's not even that much of a surprise anymore when he gets up to go to the bathroom the next morning, humming as he brushes his teeth, and watching as it results in a burst of coloured bubbles tumbling out of his mouth, to float up into the air and hang there shining soft yellow for a minute before dissipating into nothing. Turns out the Sweet Voice thing is contagious too. Maybe he'll be able to understand Benrey better now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this and enjoyed it, please comment to let me know! Thanks for reading.


End file.
